A pahntom
by trexoil
Summary: big boss ends up in Zootopia with the rest of Dimond dogs not to far behind, a new world unknown to him or anybody, humans have never been here or have ever been in contact with the inhabitants of this world ,how will they react to something completely new to them? and these new dogs of war and a spouse demon leading them, The man. The myth. The legend. Big boss him self.
1. where even

"Boss, i've been looking through some job files to keep the new recruits on edge and to get some side income,and came by this...we have a new job opening, it's a private reacher facility, working on some type of portale, anyway, thing is because their a private facility,their privately funded and need their own independent private force for protection sakes, naturally they wanted the best,so they contacted us,and well they want you over there alongside with some of our guys" the boss listened on to his second in command,miller speak and brief him in on their new contract that just opened, while the boss himself, or rather a phantom of the boss...rested in the ACC,listening on

 **it had been only a little while since skull face was killed and they claimed their revenge for the fallen mother base,and the phantom had fully became the boss along with the events that ended mgs 5...**

"They want an active force keeping watch from corporate espionage , you know that type of stuff, the founder is certain..in his words that this is a breakthrough between worlds even and possible universoul transportation ,anyway it should just be a regular routine security job with nothing to major,but heh..who knows boss…"miller said as he took a deep breath almost before someone else spoke

"Yes the reacher facility itself has been attacked before,all though be it,by different smaller groups believing their research goes against ethics of a normal man to say" spoke a more laid back tone, it was Revolver Ocelot the one and only.

'Say boss..you won't mind me coming along with this you?after all quiet is gone and well dds paws are hurting,aren't they?"

This cought ever one off guard as revolver ocelot had never deployed with the boss until now

"Sure why the hell not, the more the better"miller said almost answering for the boss"besides i won't let anything happen to base..not this time around" miller said spitfully

 **10 hours pass , somewhere in southern africa**

The boss got out of the blackfoot helicopter with his M4 carbine which was made to be a shorter and lighter variant of the M16A2 assault rifle. He arrived there before any other members of diamond dogs, and before ocelot although they were not far behind, as the blackfoot helicopter pulled away form the landing zone, something felt odd.

Carefully the bose made his way inside,there was no one, no research staff nothing, just the boss and the empty corridors of the quit big research facility.

But something started to feel odd Almost like the air itself was electric in a way,but before the boss could react a blue portale almost seemed to drag the air it self in it,and it was coming from inside the research facility,before he could react he was sucked in ,by being sucked through a large doorway

"The hell..." was a thought that was moving through his head as he was heading to god knows where because of this wormhole as some would say "B-bose w-w-we ca-" were the last things he could hear from miller back at mother base before it just went black

 **1 hour after incident**

The boss woke up wearing his Olive Drab Tiger Stripes , he also still had his equipment, nothing changed...well for him at least he looked around he was in some type of forest obviously ,he lifted his idroid to try to get into contact with miller and mother base but…

"Squzzzz" static nothing from the other end, but still he may be able to get into contact with them if he could somehow change the wavelength frequency the idroid was attuned to ,so there was hope, as for now he would have to move and find civilization

He begained to walk and, found himself, facing a clearing he was on an elevated position, and he was facing a city, with strange architecture . the city seemed to illuminate the whole sky, in a brilliant display of lights, that reflected of the building in soft beams of purple and soft yellow lights ,that reflected back down onto the streets,illuminating them in the variety of colors

This caught him off guard as it looked nothing like the city's back home, the large buildings in the center of it all, seemed to have a very odd design to them mostly by having a split between them and spiraling into the air, with color tinted windows ,the good thing was that we wasn't in the city itself, he was close but not quit in it, more around the outskirts or around the countryside, as some would all it

What also caught him off guard was that there wasn't even spouse to BE a city out here, not on the maps and not on the field of operations for this opt, "...tsk…" the boss thought , a worm hole brought him here, so he clearly wasn't where he was originally ether way, he should still scout out the area, he took out his binoculars and turned the focus on high and looked into the city he might be in a whole different country for all he knew after all best to know what country.

…

But what he saw confused him he saw…. A… walking tiger ...and then...a walking pig...and then a walking bear…. He took his eyes off his binoculars and wiped them and checked back again maybe he wasn't seeing things right…

He looked back and saw..a walking wolf with clothing talking to a dear that was standing up right, also fully clothed…

"What the hell...where in gods name am i…"


	2. Cold night

The boss sat under a tree trying to think what he just saw, he then simply huffed, lighting a cigar made of a steel like material , as he smoked his cigar , saving the taste of it as he rested , he knew that that worm hole must have taken him to another planet , or reality or something …. It was the only way he thought, As time passed on.

He stopped smoking the cigar and placed it back into his satchel for later use .At this point it had turned to night, He readied himself and his M4 carbine ,checking and making sure everything was where it was spouse to be on his person. The boss reached to his pistol holster on his side and drew his Wu silent pistol which was a special tranquilizer pistol, that fired small-caliber non lethal tranquilizer rounds, he chambered a round into the pistol and then took out the magazine placing another non lethal round in it and then placed the magazine right back into the pistol by doing this he fitting one extra round inside the pistol just in case.

he made his way down the descanting land mass and through the woods, he quickly found himself by a street with a simple street light illuminating it with a soft yellow hue Occously a car would drive by,

But not noticing the boss as he was laying down on the patches of grasses that made it default for anyone to see him. The boss made his way across the dead street and near to the few buildings that were on the other side, sadly it has been a while since he had eaten and he was sorta feeling peckish right about now …

He didn't have any rations on him... " should i get some food … i could go for one of millers burgers. .." He was thinking then heard a smashing sound , he looked around the corner to the sound.

"W-wai-" said a original tired voice now fully awake and remade into a alarmed voice. It was coming form around the corner and into a small parking lot not well lit, but still visible as the boss looked, he could see a wolf wearing jeans and a basic black tea shirt, being held at knifepoint, by a rather calm looking hog wearing nothing more but sweatpants and a black hoodie pulled over its head, its tusk ever so slightly sticking out. Clearly this was a robbery and it wasn't the hogs first time doing this.

What had made the crashing noise was a glass bottle smashed near the wolfs head most likely an intimidation tactic thought the boss " hmpf...screw it" he huffed somewhat annoyed as he moved in silent behind the hog. The hog himself was blocking the wolf's view of behind him which ,meant the boss could silently move behind him without any of them noticing

"Listen man please i don't ha-" the hog grapple at the wolf holding him by his wrist "shut up and give me your damn fucking cas-" the hog was caught off by the feeling of someone placing their hand on his back, almost in a taunting manner, the hog quickly turned around and met the face of a "Demon". with a black horn sticking out, the hog quickly jabbed his knife blade forward, but the boss pushed the knife blade back with a hand that seemed to be made of out metal, shocking the hog.

And then in series of fast movements the unknown animal reversed the movement the knife was going making it go and falling out of the hogs grip in the opposite direction the attack was spouse to go,

the unknown animal or whatever in god's name this creature was . jabbed straight into the hogs stomach with his right hand causing him to buckle,and lose his footing, from here the boss closed the distance a bit more, as, and placed his left leg behind the hogs own and used his left hand to quickly forcefully push up and back on the hog's neck forcefully slamming him onto the hard ground knocking him out. Via cqc

And with that the robbery was over , and the wolf that was being robbed was in shock he looked straight at the thing that saved him and saw a small patch on the mammals left shoulder it read "diamond dogs"

as the boss looked up straight at him and simply smirked and then walked off into the silent night, the wolf looked around and ran into the nearest open store telling what had happened and dialing the ZPD in a frantic manner …

 **The some time later, early in the morning around 12 am - 4 am**

Footage of the unknown mammal saving the wolf from the robbery was taken from a camera on the side of a building aiming into the parking lot

The footage was taken by the ZPD last night who arrived on scene and took the wolf into questioning determine if he was ok while taking the hog into custody both said the same thing a demon came for nowhere like a phantom from the dead cold night , and stopped the robbery in fast quick movements

the ZPD overlooked the footage taken from the incident , as this could have been a case of a vigilante taking matters into his own hands which was illegal, the footage was somewhat shocking as the way the animal moved and stood didn't seem to match any mammal , as well as how quickly he took down the hog was interesting and was too quick to see in proper detail but it was clear this unknown maimal knew how to fight.

it was also unknown what type of weapons this animal was carrying but it was clear it was a medium sized rifle that was strapped to him , firearms were illegal to civilians in zootopia not even police officers in the zootopia police department were issued firearms only tranq guns , even then the rifle did not match any of the formats used,by s.w.a.t officers which only used rifles with a rather small magazine of around 15 to 20 rounds, mainly do to the fact no wars were ever fought meaning there was no need for higher grade weapons or development and most of the incidents where zootopia s.w.a.t was called in the incidents were often taken care of with less than 10 rounds being fired.

chief bogo huffed wondering as he read the written report taken form the two early this morning "hm.. It would be use full if i were to call in Jack Savage for this investigation, and maybe some other agencies ..." he thought "a demon came out of nowhere like a phantom heh…" he muttered one last time smirking silently

he made his way to the briefing room and told everyone present what had happened last night " this is alarming as whatever this animal was he was well armed " he stated

"As for all of you, your priorities are now to find this mammal and bring him in for questioning we have reason to believe he is still somewhere close by, i have given you all a printed report taken from the victims and the perpetrator accounts of the events, their similar in most ways " he concluded the briefing and left as all the officers present got ready

A report of the incident was given to the media but with no real detail as it was still a ongoing investigation .

The footage was copied and handed over to the zootopia news department which aired it in the early morning broadcast , how the robbery was stopped by some unknown vigilante and asking them to come forward to the police. The person that was speaking was a female snow leopard

"the victim to the crime says … what looked like a maimal he never saw before, saved him with a patch saying "diamond dogs", it is unknown at this time if that is some type of bigger organization related to this individual in question "she said into the camera

"The victim also said what saved him had long black horns with a covered eye, it looked like a demon…"

 **(hi and thank you for reading i do have some upcoming plans for this story but please leave a review so i know how to make it better in the future im opening for ideas anyway have a good day or night)**


End file.
